<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by zekelandons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030850">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons'>zekelandons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke sings the lullaby that his dad wrote for him and Chloe to his and Michaela’s newborn twins. Michaela watches Zeke as he sings to the twins and she asks him to teach it to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this headcanon that Zekaela would have twins for some quite time. What I loved about 02x11 was the lullaby that Zeke's dad had written for him and Chloe when he was little. The lullaby brought Zeke back to his dad thanks to Ben and TJ for saving his dad's life that day in the subway tunnel. Ever since I heard the lullaby, I knew I had to write a one shot with Zeke singing it to his kids. And I had this headcanon that he would teach Michaela the lullaby too, and also sing it to her as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only three days since Gracie and James had come home from the hospital and each day since their birth, Zeke had been doting not only on his wife, but also spending plenty time with his kids. Zeke promised not only to Michaela and the twins that he would be a good father but he promised himself as well. He was determined to not let his children have the childhood he had. Ever since he and Michaela had gotten married, they thought having a family was impossible with Zeke’s impending Death Date. When Zeke beat the Death Date against all odds, he and Michaela knew they had a chance to become parents. And they loved every minute of it.</p>
<p>When they had learned they were expecting twins, the two of them looked at each other and they cried their eyes out with extreme happiness and emotion. The Callings had blessed them nine months later with Chloe Grace (Gracie) and James Benjamin. Zeke remembered their birth. Mick’s water had broke and he rushed her to the hospital and he got to witness his amazing wife give birth to their two perfect children. Mick had been holding his hand so tightly during the contractions that he was worried she might break his fingers. Luckily she didn’t. And ever since then, Zeke stared at Gracie and James with awe. And on this night, he wanted them to know the lullaby. He pulled out the music box and wound it around. Gracie cooed and James sighed. Then, Zeke started to sing softly and gently:</p>
<p>
  <i>“Frosty winter into spring, sunny summer into fall, I will love you through them all...”</i>
</p>
<p>Before he knew it, the twins were fast asleep. He sensed Michaela’s presence behind him as she gazed at him with love. “They fell right asleep,” she whispered as she wrapped her arm around Zeke’s back. He pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I guess that lullaby does work,” he mused.</p>
<p>“What lullaby?”</p>
<p>“My dad wrote it for me and Chloe when we were kids. It was actually the lullaby that helped Ben and TJ find him in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Can you teach it to me?”</p>
<p>Zeke smiled at her. “Of course,” he said softly. He took her hand led her to their bed and he tucked her in. She gave him a gentle smile and he felt his heart swell inside his chest. “Here’s how it goes,” he whispered to her as he stroked her hair tenderly.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Frosty winter into spring, sunny summer into fall, I will love you through them all...”</i>
</p>
<p>He noticed that she too fell asleep and before she actually fell asleep, he heard her singing <i>“I will love you through them all...”</i></p>
<p><i>And I will love you through them all,</i> he thought as he drifted off to sleep, wrapping his arms around Michaela.</p>
<p>
  <i>I always will.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>